The Wizard, the Bull, and the Unicorn
by 3iggy
Summary: A (hopefully magic) mash up of three of my favorite stories: A unicorn flees from a violent pursuer as a magician awaits in the woods for an inevitable encounter.


_Run. Run._

Swiftly a white beast coursed across the land like a wraith, swallowing leagues of terrain in its haste. _What must I do!_ He thought. _Where must I run?_

A great bull thundered mercilessly in pursuit of the gleaming unicorn, determined to herd the immortal creature into the depths of the sea where many of his brethren already were imprisoned. The Unicorn knew no fear, it was not in his nature to feel fear, but he was aware of the danger and understood the importance of escape, his cold heart drove his body forward.

_There must be someplace to hide myself from this creature_, the Unicorn thought while gracefully plunging into the tender foliage at the edge of an ancient forest. The trees proved a meager obstacle for the Red Bull who plowed through them, but the Unicorn was quick and agile, he was able to put a great deal of distance between himself and the blazing terror.

In truth, the chase amused the Unicorn. He had been dull for centuries, but that night he was fully alive. Every trick that he knew had been exhausted in outwitting his opponent. He might have hoped for more intelligence in a foe, but a strong and determined one would do. At least, he had felt that way in the beginning. No trick which he possessed and no winding path that he made would shake the determination of the bull.

The Unicorn had raced up treacherous mountain sides, bounded from high peaks, and dashed across valleys. He had passed over many bridges and waded numerous streams. Endless fields and forests had fallen beneath his cloven hooves. Nothing stopped the bull.

Finally, at his wits end, the Unicorn turned toward the forest of Brocéliande where the great magician resided. Though he had never sought out the strange men of magic, the Unicorn felt he had no choice now. Humans blessed with magic were often vile creatures, yet the wizard in the woods was rumored to be very old and wise. Perhaps, he knew something that the Unicorn didn't. Perhaps, he possessed a better trick.

The smell of white magic pulled the Unicorn into the right direction. He hurried past ancient oaks and followed no knowable trail. When the moon was high in the midnight sky he rushed into a clearing obviously guarded by the mighty wizard's power. Searching spells raked across his silky fur, determining his intention, seeking out any harmful thoughts. Finding none, they allowed the beast to enter the courtyard.

_Ha!_ Thought the Unicorn. He was safe for the moment, the Red Bull would never make it across the wizard's threshold. More silent than the coming of night, the Unicorn made his way through a stone arch and drew near the small thatched-roof cottage. A well stood beside the humble dwelling. The wizard was there drawing water in the moonlight.

"Tis the best time, the starlight gives the water an excellent flavor," remarked the wizard as the Unicorn approached him. "I've been waiting for you."

_Have you old one?_, chuckled the Unicorn.

"Of course, I've met you many times before, though this is the last time for me and the first time for you," the white haired wizard did not look particularly remorseful. The Unicorn who stood before him was in many ways exactly like the rest of his kind. He knew no sadness, remorse, or tenderness. Like his fellows he loved himself greatly, it was rumored that some unicorns spent centuries staring at their own reflections, and held regard only for other beautiful things, but especially pretty maidens. _Vain creatures_. However, this Unicorn, very unlike his brothers and sisters, possessed a peculiar and steely cruelness that made itself known in the hard glint of his eyes.

Even then, after running from the bull for months, the Unicorn stood relaxed and proud before the wizard. He did not pant for breath or petition the wizard for the sweet water that he had drawn from the well for him. His heart was set upon a new trick, he wanted to defeat the bull, he sought victory only. The Unicorn spared not a thought for those the Red Bull had already pushed into the cold northern sea. He was, even for a unicorn, incredibly selfish.

"Take some water pretty one," the wizard held the bucket up to the beast. The Unicorn eyed the plain wooden pail disdainfully but accepted the offer all the same.

_Thank you_, he remembered to say after finishing the drink.

"You are welcome," the wizard set down the pail and turned to face the Unicorn. "You've trapped yourself I'm afraid. Though the Red Bull will never break through my protections, he will also not leave without you. The dreadful King Haggard has set the bull upon your kind, he loves beautiful things, much like yourself, and seeks to possess every last one of you."

_I see_, the Unicorn displayed no anxiety at the wizard's words. _What must I do to defeat the bull?_

"It is not your destiny to defeat him; that ordeal belongs to another. You were made for a different fate. To escape the bull you must become like a man, though no mortal man. There is a kingdom beyond the great labyrinth, even beyond the goblin city...it is my understanding that you are to go there," the wizard did not flinch as a large brown owl descended upon his shoulder.

"The great bull has ruined several very old and venerable oaks," the owl reported grumpily. "I hate these great mythical beasts," he drew his head down close to his wings in distaste.

"I am sorry to hear that Archimedes," the wizard shook his head sadly.

_Your owl, he speaks_, the Unicorn eyed the bird curiously, cocking his head for a better look.

"He does, though that is a story for another time," replied the old man. "Do you have anything to say about what I have already told you?"

_I have no affection for goblins, they are ugly creatures_, if it was possible for a unicorn to frown that one certainly was.

"They may be ugly, but they are innocent and need protection, surely one as great as yourself can see that," the magician drawled sarcastically, already annoyed with the beast.

The Unicorn thought for a moment. He did not like the idea of walking upon two legs, or being like a man. Though he could feel the power radiating off of the magician and he envied it.

_Would I be like you?_

"In a sense, yes" answered the wizard cautiously. "But, you are immortal, and I am not. You will grow in power and I will fade away. You will become bored with your new life as you have with your old one and I shall one day join my brothers and sisters in the great hall of our lord-friend. I can only see so much of your future, ancient one," the wizard looked at the unicorn over his half-moon spectacles. "One thing is certain, if you do not follow your own path, you will end up as nothing more than a wave in Haggard's cursed sea, the beast will not leave without you. If you do not heed my words than the champion of your kind will never encounter the bull and she will be the last unicorn to roam the earth, utterly alone, while the rest of you are imprisoned upon the waves."

The Unicorn did not like that picture of the future. _I shall do as you say, old one. I will become like you, I will trick the bull, I will protect the goblins, the unwanted of the earth. They will love and worship me as their champion if my own kind will not. _

"Hopefully, you will learn to be a little less self-centered," the wizard shook his head once more, even his great white beard waved back and forth, remembering that the creature before him had ever been an egoist.

The magician removed a pointy hat that sat upon his shaggy head and retrieved a rough wooden wand from inside of it. Replacing the hat, he pushed up his sleeves. Muttering in an old and long since forgotten tongue, the wizard weaved patterns upon the night air before the great white creature. Slowly the Unicorn's essence began to quiver, reforming itself until a man, lithe and tall, stood before the wizard and his pet.

Though a man in shape, the creature retained his fierce beauty. He was not a tame thing. With features that were angular and wild he was formidable. He was pale and blond with eyes which were still an icy cruel blue.

"Am I hideous?" he asked with a physical voice that sounded like music.

"No, how could you be? Though you have the form of a man, you are still very much a unicorn," the wizard allowed the vain creature to look at himself in a second pail of water.

"You are right," conceded the beast.

"The bull will know you for what you are even in that form. I have not altered your magic, but only reshaped it. Once your powers rested within your crystal horn, now they are encased in these crystal orbs," three glowing spheres came to life within the magician's hand and he quickly passed them to the former unicorn.

The small round crystals swirled about the gloved hands of their master before dimming and disappearing. "Interesting," the musical voice intoned.

"Yes," nodded the wizard. Now you must fly, only by flight can the Underground city be found. Though you can never return to your unicorn shape, you have given it up freely, you may choose a more conducive form for your new role. What will it be?"

The once unicorn looked about the night sky, he loved the stars and the moon, the way that such celestial lights played upon the surfaces of dark streams in the forest. Swiftly his eyes alighted upon Archimedes. "I shall become like your friend, a guardian of the night," he reached out his new hand and stroked the soft feathers of the owl who normally would have protested but was much too flattered at that moment to do so.

"Very good," the magician had very mixed feelings, knowing full well what the creature before him would become. "You have a name now," he said quietly.

"Yes, I've never needed one before," he said bemusedly. "What will you call me, wizard?" A mischievous light twinkled in his clear eyes and he smiled in a way that was worrisome rather than welcoming.

"I have always known you as Jareth," the wizard bowed slightly, "The Goblin King."

"I think I rather like that," Jareth inclined his head in the magician's direction.

"You must be off. Follow the wind under your wings and they will carry you home," gathering his pail the wizard turned toward his cabin. He was expecting a much more pleasant guest err long and that final meeting was one he anticipated with bittersweet apprehension. As he pushed the door open he looked over his shoulder to see a white owl gleaming in the light of the moon. The Red Bull looked up into the sky as the owl soared far above his head. Slowly he turned back to the direction from which he came, knowing that his query was no longer within his reach.

* * *

**Friends, I hope you enjoyed my wonky Labyrinth/Last Unicorn/Sword in the Stone mash-up. I don't know where it came from, but apparently my verses are all mixed up. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
